Status updating services, such as the Twitter® micro-blogging and social networking service, are becoming prolific in today's society. Oftentimes, users provide such status updates while being present at live events such as, for example, sporting events. There is a need for a system and method that leverages such status updates to provide an improved media playback experience for live or pre-recorded events.